User talk:IAMthegreatfengo
Archive 1 did you say you needed help changing your username? i can help you with that if you want me toSkaarsgurd (talk) 21:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) you click on your username on the side of your screen then click the help button and you will see a question that says do you want to change your user name? you click on that and type your new name.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) did i help with the user name change?Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:16, October 8, Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry i was busy but im not anymore so come on chat :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry D: Sorry i didn't chat with you i was busy, i'm so sorry DxSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) i get on chat 9:30-10:30 (north carolina time)Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) are you on?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) i dont know if your on the computer but...i'm on chat Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) So I heard that you wanted your username changed... Did it work? What was the difference from your old username? Sorry I can't tell ^.^ And can you help me with a wiki project? I want to get it back together for one day. Don't you remember the good old days? I just want one blast from the past, and won't you help me? Thanks, Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 01:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I just need you to pick out a day, any day at all, and post that date on these people's talk pages: User talk:Caitbob Wilkinson 2 User talk:Faolanmacduncan User talk:Lachlana User talk:Acciala User talk: Fyrus797 and User talk:SilverFengo. You don't need to do all of them, just pick a few. Many thanks, Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 12:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Just say its something very special that day :) Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! < Question: In the 20th, is it going to be North American time or Southeast Asian time? Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 11:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S: TEHRECWIHPIHSETRL Odd number letter first, Even number letter... if your on do you want to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC) hey did you help this user with something? he/she is called Dragons 303.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) re: hello hello xD i think i did met you once in the chat before but i dont remember because i was gone for so long :D [[User:Brightpaththewarrior|'Brightpath']] ([[User talk:Brightpaththewarrior|'talk']]) 04:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) im just as forgetful sometimes xD [[User:Brightpaththewarrior|'Brightpath']] ([[User talk:Brightpaththewarrior|'talk']]) 04:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) .u. okz [[User:Brightpaththewarrior|'Brightpath']] ([[User talk:Brightpaththewarrior|'talk']]) 04:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Le Puffins Go ahead, you're free to expand and revise the wiki in any way you want (except for spamming, obviously) Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 03:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) wanna chat with me?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey ~IAMthegreatfengo! I Was Wondering If You Could Direct Me To A Page On Skreeleens, ''If There Is One Of Course. TheWhistler1 (talk) 16:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC)TheWhistler1 Thanks! Hi, Fengo! Thanks for the help with those pages. All in all, there were 4 pages all created by the same wikia contributor. They even commented on the page, trying to create a spam epidemic. Thanks for commenting on the pages, and editing them a bit. You should probably know that I had already warned the user 2 times and they continued to create pages. The user has been blocked. 'Faolan' 'Mhairie' 'Dearlea' Admin 22:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! heya fengo i just wanted to stop by and say happy valentine's day! hope you have a great day! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry i wasn't on chat but i'm on nowSkaarsgurd (talk) 01:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry fengo im still here i just have terrible internet connection at church.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Are you still on chat? --WolfRunner (talk) 21:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fengo!Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I like your new avatar :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much :) All Your avatars are amazing too :D I hope we get to chat someday, School has been making me busy :\Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry but this is Canid's fault!! He totally trashed one of my fave wiki's and edited every page saying it was trash which hurt everyone on that wiki. Now i will do the same. And it's all because of him. I'm a bit late to reply but hello there, and thanks for the welcome ^w^ So the wiki has been pretty much abandoned? Wolfscopez (talk) 09:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You may find this video about owls a bit more entertaining than some nature documentaries: Hoo hoo... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 12:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey fengo! Wanna help me fix some pages or spam? :P i had to use my rollback powers 5 times :/ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 12:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fengo! wanna chat? I kinda have nothing to do and I'm a bit bored :( so join me if you would like :)ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 02:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I believe I can still contact Faolan :) ight! The Wiki Warrior! 19:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Not yet, sorry. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 05:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wiki Stuff Sorry for replying so late and not being here for a while. I had to get a new computer and it took a while to hook the computer up to the wifi. Anyways I'm back now. What exact problems have been going on and which users/anons have been spamming? --'Faolan' 'Mhairie' 'Dearlea''' Admin 20:45, March 21, 2014 (UTC) She logged on a day or two ago, but I wasn't on when she was on my wiki. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 19:12, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Much lateness Yea ^-^ I can't let go of this wiki just yet~ Hmmm... I guess you're right about the admin thing. I can try and contact them and tell them about the situation. Faolanmacduncan 02:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Night! The Wiki Warrior! 20:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there ^w^ hehe Night! The Wiki Warrior! 03:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Dim World comment On the page for Dim World, you put a comment saying that you didn't read any part of the series where it said "what in the Dim World are you doing here" and you said you were going to remove it in the comment. I think someone did say it at some point in the series. And if they did, I'm not sure where it was said or who said it. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 21:01, April 5, 2016 (UTC) JDJFLDKSFLKJDSJF WHAT'S GOOD FAM Night! The Wiki Warrior! 20:12, February 10, 2018 (UTC)